A sprained ankle can be quite painful and can vastly limit mobility. Ankle sprains may occur anytime someone is on their feet, either walking or running, for example. Thus, ankle sprains may occur during leisure time activities, during work, or when simply out and about town. Many ankle sprains occur during work, and often ankle sprains can sufficiently disable the person so that they must miss work for a significant period of time (for example, 8 days to 45 days, depending upon the severity of the sprain). Embodiments disclosed herein are designed to stabilize the user's ankle, in order to minimize the risk and/or severity of an ankle sprain.